Loving The Mission(Previously:Untitled Triple X)
by OtOwNaNgElXoX
Summary: //PG-13 For some language, futrue romance scenes// She's the mission..and he falls in love. Ch.5 UP! R/R
1. Ch.1-Just a Piece Of Bait

Characters: Gibbons and Xander Cage (owned by the writers of "Triple X") ---  
Isabella "Bella" Rose Capri, Michael Capri, Juliana Grant, and Torelli are all fictional, and made and owned by myself.   
  
**I unfortunately do not own triple x or anything involving the movie, actors, or writers. If did I would have no reason to write fan fiction about**   
-Nicole  
  
Ch.1- Just A Piece Of Bait  
Xander Cage was sitting in front of the television, going over his last stunt. Making sure everything had been perfected. Nothing was wrong; making sure it was a clean stupid act.  
"Triple X, we have a new one for you," said Gibbons. Xander had been ready to throw the visual phone out the window for the past year now  
"And why doesn't that surprise me" he asked. He received no answer.  
"Its Italy this time x, We have a crime family here in America smuggling drugs and money to relatives over there. I think you'll like this one in particular," said Gibbons  
"And why is that?" asked Xander, leaning back in a chair, and putting his feet up on the table  
"Your job is to get chum-chum with the daughter of the main man in this family, her name is Isabella" said Gibbons, holding up a surveillance photo of her. She was a young girl, anywhere from 20-26 years old. Xander was floored. Even the gray and white photo showed her noticeable beauty.  
"Chum-Chum as in sleep with her and then find out her families secrets? Or just get her drunk on night and get them out the easy way?" asked Xander, sarcastically.   
"That's your department, do whatever you have to, just to get her to talk, I'm not asking you marry into the family" said Gibbons  
"When do I leave?" asked Xander  
"15 minutes, you're coming here and getting her info, then we ship your ass off," he said.   
  
30 minutes later  
  
Xander walked into the headquarters, and straight to Gibbons.  
"She's 25, her full name is Isabella Rose Capri. She's single, making this job easier for you. In case you hadn't notices she's attractive, that'll make her also easier for you. She's bilingual, and can speak Italian and American, again that's in your benefit," said Gibbons  
"Why I'm a going to "Sunday family dinner" with her?" asked Xander  
"Whatever it takes," said Gibbons. Xander rolled his eyes.  
"Look Cage, this is pretty much a joyfilled trip for you. You get a girl, and you get to use her," said Gibbons. Xander didn't reply.  
"I figured I wouldn't get any complaints from you with this one" said Gibbons  
"So your telling me the poor girl is just bait. And when we arrest her whole family she's screwed over?" he asked  
"Don't get sympathy in this job Cage, she'll be out of the arrest. She has nothing to do with this. She's what's getting you the information, the quicker you get with her, and get what we need, the quicker you can get home and forget about it, and not feel bad" said Gibbons  
"Whatever" said Xander  
"If I can't trust you to stay out of this emotionally ill send someone else, you can't get to close to this girl Xander" said Gibbons  
"And I bet I can't get in her pants the second she sees me" said Xander  
"Work that lack of charm you have my friend, enjoy your trip," a said gibbon, obviously showing the discussion was over. He handed Xander a colored photo of Isabella, and her information. Everything from her likes and dislikes, birthplace, brothers and sisters, and parents. Xander held the photo on top.   
He was sent to get on a small plane. The whole trip he studied the picture. She had chest length, straight brown hair. Hazel blue eyes, and natural Italian tan skin. She was petite but thankfully not thin. She was built, and carried her own weight. Xander took a guess, anywhere from 115-120lbs.   
"Mr. Cage?" asked someone obviously working for Gibbons  
"Yea." said Xander  
"Once we land you are to meet a Mr. Torelli. He'll take you to where you will be staying" answered the person  
"Uh yeah thanks," said Xander slipping the picture into his pocket.   
Shortly afterwards, the plane landed, and Xander walked off.  
"Xander Cage?" asked a man with a thick Italian accent  
"Yea, that's me," said Xander  
"I'm Torelli, I will give you more information and take you to where you will be staying." He said. They walked to Torelli's car. As they drove Torelli clued him in.   
"I was once involved with the Capri Family. Now for protection I am helping your people. Michael Capri is a dangerous man to anyone who gets in his way. I would be careful if I were you", said Torelli  
"Yea, Yea, what about his daughter, this Isabella" asked Xander  
"Ah yes, Bella. They certainly named her right. You know Bella is Italian for beauty." He said. Xander just looked at him like "I need to know this why?"  
"Right, she lives on her own. I'm not sure where. She doesn't do much for or with her family. But she knows a lot. She knows more then I do, or anyone else working for Michael. She's his oldest child, and only daughter. You can imagine he is quit protective of her," said Torelli. Again Xander just looked at him  
"Okay, maybe you can't imagine, but he is very protective of her. That is why she left home, lived with her mother in America for a while. When she came back her father bought her a house, clothes, everything." Said Torelli  
"Yeah this is all great, but where can I find this chick?" asked Xander  
"Ah, of course. She works in a tailor's store. She makes the dresses, and suits. If you can get up early enough, she walks to work. Buys some fruit, shops around the outdoor market on her way," said Torelli, turning down a small alleyway.  
"There you are, and here is the key" he said  
"That's it?" asked Xander, getting out of the car  
"Yes. If you need help, I will come, good bye" said Torelli, driving away  
"They never fail to bring me the best quality in lodging," said Xander, walking into the lousy apartment. Just as before, dirty and dim. But it would have to do. 


	2. Ch.2-Alias-Stella

Ch.2- Alias, Stella  
  
  
Xander lie on the bed and looked the picture of Isabella. How he would run into her, or get to know her, he didn't know. All he knew was she was the key to getting back home. After analyzing the photo for a few more moments, he gave in and shut his eyes, falling asleep. It seemed like only a few moments after he fell asleep, he was being woken up. He looked at the clock…5:15 in the morning. He had gotten a full night sleep, though it didn't feel that way  
  
"Xander" said Torelli on the other side of the door  
  
"Yeah, Yeah" said Xander rolling over and shutting his eyes again  
  
"You must go meet Isabella," said Torelli. Xander jumped up, opening the door.  
  
"How?" he asked, moving aside to let Torelli in  
  
"I will drop you off about a block before her house. You decide how to get talking to her. I warn you, she isn't prone to strangers." Said Torelli  
  
"That's it, I mean she knows you. You can't introduce me?" asked Xander  
  
"No, No, that's not my job. That is your job," said Torelli  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the help Mr. Godfather," said Xander mocking Torelli's accent  
  
"Get ready, she will be leaving soon," said Torelli, ignoring Xander's comment. Xander just walked out without changing anything he was wearing. Torelli followed and they both headed to his car.   
  
  
"There she is. Good luck talking to her my friend," said Torelli. The way he made references to talking to Isabella made it seem like some hard task. Once Xander met her, talking shouldn't be a problem, he thought. Xander nodded and got out of the car. He walked a few paces behind Isabella. Even so, he could smell her perfume. The very essence of her presence traveled before and behind her. She walked through a few stands, holding a basket, picking up fruit, and bread feeling for the best one. She would pay for a few pieces here and there. Xander looked around from stand to stand, trying to follow her. She stopped at one stand and put down her basket. Here was his chance. He walked over to the stand, and purposely brushed up against the basket, knocking it over. The contents hit the ground. Some rolled away.  
  
"Jees I'm sorry," said Xander picking up the basket  
  
"Uh huh, it's quit alright," she said, not even making eye contact. She grabbed the few apples that rolled away. She said the line without forgiveness or emotion. If she had, her accent blocked it.   
  
"No really, it was my fault. Look the peaches are bruised now," said Xander  
  
"It's fine. I have more at home any way," said Isabella  
  
"Can I at least buy you some more?" asked Xander  
  
"No, No." said Isabella  
  
"Can I ask your name at least?" asked Xander  
  
"Yes, its um. Stella," she said. Xander tried not to make it obvious that he knew he name was not Stella.  
  
"Well Stella, I'm Xander. Nice to meet you, see that wasn't so bad," said Xander. Not even a smile cracked onto Isabella's gloomy face.  
  
"Excuse me, please" said Isabella walking past him in a hurry.   
  
"Well that went well," said Xander, to himself.  
  
"I admire your trying," said a young girl, around Isabella's age.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Xander.  
  
"I admire your trying. You aren't going to get anywhere with her," she replied.  
  
"And you are?" asked Xander.  
  
"Juliana. You American men…chase after us, like your going to get something," she said smugly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Xander.  
  
"Everyday, I see some American man, or even a local chase after poor Bella," said Juliana.  
  
"She said her name was Stella," said Xander, again showing he didn't know her real name.  
  
"Yea, that's what it is today. Tomorrow it'll be something else," said Juliana.  
  
"Yea thanks for the help, who asked you anyway?" asked Xander.  
  
"Oh, So touchy. I'm just trying to warn you. Don't try again tomorrow." Said Juliana.  
  
"Yeah, I'll definitely listen to you," said Xander.  
  
"Okay dear, its your grave your digging," Juliana. When she looked up, Xander was already gone. 


	3. Ch.3- Rude Behaviors, And I Told You So'...

Ch.3- Rude Behaviors and I Told You So's  
  
  
Xander walked back to where he was staying, disappointed. He thought winning this chick over would be easy. And then where did this Juliana kid come from? What did she know about Isabella? Exactly…what did she know? Xander turned around, and headed back to the market  
  
"What do you know about Isabella?" asked Xander.  
  
"Not much. Mostly that she walks through here every morning, and doesn't take well to men," said Juliana, not even looking at Xander.  
  
"All men?" He asked  
  
"Yes. She took to you a lot worse then others," said Juliana  
  
"Are you trying to bash me for your own pleasure, or are you serious?" asked Xander  
  
"I'm getting the pleasure out of being serious, my dear," she said assembling fruit. Xander picked one from the bottom letting the display fall. He threw her the appropriate amount of money.  
  
"Oops" he said  
  
"What do you want to know about her?" asked Juliana, getting the hint  
  
"Anything you know," said Xander  
  
"Fine. What I hear is she doesn't like her dad, and has been screwed over by men. Approach with caution. Now will you go away? Your presence ruins my day." Said Juliana  
  
"Thanks," said Xander. He walked back to where he had been staying. He stayed there and planned out how to charm Isabella out of her ice-like personality. He had done it before with someone like her. For some reason she felt more challenging. He fell asleep, but even in his sleep, it was like he was thinking of how to get through to Isabella.  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
Xander got up extra early and walked to the market.  
  
"Your trying again…did I not warn you?" asked Juliana  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to listen to you," said Xander, throwing her a coin  
  
"What's this for?" she asked  
  
"All your help…what do you think? Give me a peach," He said. She threw him a peach, hard and fast. Xander caught it with ease. Just then, Isabella belted through the streets, not stopping to look around. Xander stepped out in front you her.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday, here's for the one that got bruised," he said, holding out the peach.  
  
"I said it was okay," said Isabella, not excepting the peach.  
  
"So? I wanted to make up for it," said Xander, holding out the peach even farther. Isabella rolled her eyes, and brushed past him.  
  
"Here!" said Xander throwing her the peach. She turned at caught it, in the nick of time. She looked at it, and threw it as hard as she could, back at Xander. This time he didn't catch it. It hit him just below the shoulder. Juliana laughed out loudly, and Isabella smirked, and walked away.  
  
"I told you so," said Juliana  
  
"Ah, yeah that…that's funny," said Xander. Xander proceeded through the market, not far behind Isabella. She seemed to be walking fast and cautiously. She looked around a lot; as if she was paranoid someone was watching her…besides Xander. She started to slow up a bit, and Xander hadn't realized it. Before he could slow up himself, she caught up with her. She turned fast, and grabbed him by the shirt, ducking into an alleyway.  
  
"Their after me…and all I have to say is you better not be one of them." She said strictly  
  
"One of who?" asked Xander.  
  
"You don't know." Stated Isabella  
  
"Look chick, I knocked over your basket yesterday, and I was trying to be nice," said Xander  
  
"Your not from America? You don't know my father?" she asked, backing up. She searched his face for answers. Xander ran out of things to say.  
  
"Are you in trouble or something?" He asked  
  
"In a way," said Isabella  
  
"Look what's the problem, I can help you," he said. Isabella laughed. From the way she was acting Xander didn't think it would hurt too much to tell her who he was. As long as she never figured out that he was after her. Or her family  
  
"Yea, you can help me!" said Isabella mocking him  
  
"Well, ISABELLA," he said showing he knew her name. "I'm a secret agent. And I can help you."   
  
"You know my name," said Isabella  
  
"Yea the power of my government…what can I say," said Xander  
  
"You swear you can help me? Your not just a scam?" asked Isabella. Her eyes got soft, and distressed. "Damn she has some puppy dog eyes", thought Xander  
  
"Of course I can help you," said Xander. For some reason, he felt like he was committing to someone, and something he wouldn't be able to complete 


	4. Ch.4- You Can Help Me

Ch.4- You Can Help Me  
  
  
Xander and Isabella proceeded back to where he was staying. He let her in, looking around. He didn't know what he was looking for. Maybe someone hiding up in a building.  
  
"This is a real shit place," she said sitting in a chair  
  
"Yeah, thanks to who I work for," said Xander  
  
"Who's that," asked Isabella  
  
"Not important. What is important is that I know what kind of trouble your in Isabella," said Xander  
  
"Bella, please," she said  
  
"Well, Bella…what's your problem?" he asked again  
  
"No, No, that's not important…yet. First I have to apologize, I'm not like that at all, really. I thought you were…one of them. I did not know you were trying to help me," said Isabella  
  
"No problem," replied Xander, lying back on his bed.  
  
"I have been asking America's CIA, FBI, who ever it is for years to send me someone to help me get out of here, to protect me. I didn't know that they would even ever send someone. I am sorry I was so mean," explained Isabella. Xander sat up in his bed. Gibbons had really done it this time. Not only was Xander supposed to get all the info he could out of this girl, but he was supposed to protect her now too? He was about to tell her he wasn't there to be her bodyguard, but the distress in her thick accented voice, was heart wrenching. Maybe he had a soft spot for her already.  
  
"We're a little slow on things that like, I'm sorry," said Xander  
  
"A little slow? I have feared my life for three years now. That doesn't matter. You can help me now," said Isabella. Her face seemed to get calmer every time she mentioned how Xander could help her now. Xander went to touch her hand, to give her some sort of reassurance that he would help her out, but a loud blast filled the room. The windows shattered, and Xander grabbed Isabella, throwing her to the ground, him onto of her. It soon became apparent that someone was shooting into the building, from higher up. Xander covered Isabella as she curled up underneath him.  
  
"Who the fuck is after you?" screamed Xander, looking down at Isabella  
  
"I guess I should have warned you…my family is quite…violent." She said  
  
"Well it's a little late now!" screamed Xander.  
  
"Get me out of here and I'll tell you what you need to know. Nothing more nothing…LESS!" Before Isabella could finish the sentence Xander picked her up and flung her over his shoulder…like she was nothing. He ran out on the building, the opposite direction of the shooting. Once it was clear, he put her down on the ground.  
  
"Thank you" she said, pulling down her shirt that had rose up.  
  
"And now lets take a walk to your place. I don't have any more windows to shoot out," said Xander  
  
"So that they can just shoot us there? You think they don't know where I live? I have caught them in my house!" Said Isabella  
  
"Slow down, Bell. Who are 'they'," asked Xander  
  
"They work for my father. If I am not brought to him alive, they kill me. I refuse to go to my father, so…" said Isabella  
  
"So they want you dead," added Xander, looking around.  
  
"You'll still help me Xander…wont you?" asked Isabella  
  
"Yeah, Yeah…so where can we go. I mean…to…" said Xander  
  
"I will tell you the whole story at my friends house," said Isabella, grabbing Xander's arm, pulling him along. Isabella quickly led Xander through the streets, and brought him to her friend house, where she just walked in.  
  
"Juli!!!" called Isabella  
  
"Isa?" asked Juliana coming down the stairs into her main room  
  
"Oh god…your friend is this chick?" asked Xander pointing to Juliana  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Juliana  
  
"You've met?" asked Isabella, still holding onto Xander's arm  
  
"Inappropriately" said Juliana  
  
"Good. Juliana he is here to help me, from America. They shot up his house. He needs to hear the full story," said Isabella.  
  
"And your going to tell him?" asked Juliana. Only she said it all in Italian. Xander had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Juli, I have to" said Isabella.  
  
"I'll make tea," said Juliana, walking into the kitchen. Isabella led Xander to the couch. She sat down pulling him down with her.  
  
"So your ready to tell me what I'm up against?" Asked Xander. Isabella gave him a look.  
  
"Long story?" he asked  
  
"Very", said Isabella. She smiled lightly.  
  
"I have time," Smiled Xander 


	5. Ch.5- Tension

Ch.5- Tension  
  
  
Isabella took a deep breath. She had to trust Xander, but it was odd to even think about that word. "Trust". She decided to just go along for the ride, and she began to tell her story.  
  
"Okay. Well, my father is in heavy business. I'm his only daughter, his oldest child. He wasn't even married to my mother. For two years he knew I existed but didn't care to find me. Finally one day some men came to my home, and then all of the sudden my father wanted me. I am not into anything he is. As a matter of fact, I went to America with my mother to get away from here, and him. Now I am back, I was hoping he didn't find out, but he did. I'm just a hurtle, and obstacle in his way, someone that risks his business, and his life. He just wants me dead. The whole fatherly love thing went out the door when I went to America, its funny how people like him change so fast," said Isabella. Her voice was full of resentment, and anger.  
  
"What kind of business?" asked Xander.  
  
"Xander you aren't stupid. Well I don't know that, but you government isn't. You know why I need protection. You know very well what my father does," said Isabella. Xander just gave her a sympathetic look, and titled his head.  
  
"Some of his family is in America. They told him that I was looking for someone to help me while I was in that country. That's where things went wrong. That's when I began to dig my own grave. I don't know what you've been told. I can't believe you are here to protect me as much as I'd like to. I don't know if I'm being used as a pawn right now or what. But if that's what it takes to get rid of my father, and the danger that surrounds him, so be it." Explained Isabella. She maybe have been scared, and upset. But she was not stupid. She was very careful, and intelligent. She knew what Xander was there for, in her own way.  
  
"What's he doing now?" asked Xander  
  
"In hiding. He knows everyone; everything is onto him, and after him. He may be in hiding but his work is still running. People are still doing his dirty work. Every other week there is a shipment of drugs, and money smuggled into America to our family. They sell it; ship it around for my father. Everything goes back to him. He pays them a small percentage for their work. He even puts some in my account, to keep the tracks off of him." Continued Isabella. Juliana walked in, placing two cups of tea in front of Xander and Isabella. Neither of them looked up.  
  
"So he has some network?" asked Xander  
  
"That man has a army. Not a network, not a system. I huge army of men, working to please and carry out his wishes" said Juliana, dramatically  
  
"Thanks, sister, I asked her." Said Xander, cocking his head in Isabella's direction.  
  
"No, No…she knows what she is talking about. She is my cousin, my good friend…she knows," said Isabella.  
  
"Well, what a small world!" said Xander  
  
"This is no time to be funny, Xander." Said Isabella, giving him a stern look  
  
"Yeah, your right. So what should we do? How do I get to him, and bring him down?" asked Xander  
  
"HAHA! You will single handedly bring him down? Your joking…your going to need 10 times more people then he has!" said Juliana  
  
"For her I would," said Xander.  
  
"Oh please. Now I see everything even better. You're going to get in her pants. Take down her dad, and leave her. Just drop her as fast as you would anyone else. You're a man, and a pig obviously. "For here I would" what shit is that?" asked Juliana  
  
"STOP IT!" screamed Isabella. Xander and Juliana loosened up, and looked at Isabella.  
  
"Juliana, he will help me. What I do with him besides as far as my father goes in none of your business. He is getting me out of a mess. I thought you would be happy for that. But I was obviously wrong. I also thought you would help me too. Your just causing tension!" Exclaimed Isabella, trying to put an end to the fight  
  
"Bella, he won't help you. He just wants to play macho-man and bring down your father. Now I would like to see that happen, but don't be so sure of him." Said Juliana, with distress. Each time she said "him" she pointed to Xander.  
  
"I am sure of him," said Isabella  
  
"Just get out," said Juliana. It wasn't what she said, or the fact that they had nowhere to go, but how she said it. So calm, and simple. Like she was giving up, but holding back so much. Xander stood up, and he and Isabella, walked out. 


End file.
